Evans' Pride and Potter's Prejudice
by the.chosen.one96
Summary: Lily Evans and her best friend, Marlene are all set for a fabulous Sixth year at Hogwarts, but what happens when mysterious James Potter and lovable, witty Sirius Black transfer from Durmstrang? A mess of humor, drama, and romance. OOC James
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pride and Prejudice (Although I would be completely and perfectly and incandescently happy if I did!)**

"Lily Elizabeth Evans!" Her mother's shrill voice jolted the sixth year Gryffindor out of her dreams. She rolled over so her face was smashed into her very soft pillow hiding from the harsh light Mrs. Evans had just turned on overhead. Suddenly, the oh so comfy pillow was yanked from her hands, and the blankets thrown back, exposing the seventeen year old girl to the chilled air. "Up! Now!" Mrs. Evans barked.

"Drill Sergeant." Lily muttered, earning her a whack on the head from her oh so soft pillow that certainly did not feel very soft right now. Mrs. Evans raised the pillow a second time, but Lily sat up, raising her hands in defense. "All right! All right, I'm up!" She rolled off her bed onto the floor, and dragged herself to her feet, glancing at the clock on her bedside table. "Merlin's knickers Mum! Its only seven!"

"And next thing you know it will be only eight, and then only nine, and then you will have missed the Hogwarts Express." Lily looked up at her mother sheepishly before giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Now hurry down, Petunia made breakfast this morning, and you don't want it to get cold." Lily shuddered. Petunia's cooking left much to be desired.

Nevertheless, she followed Mrs. Evans downstairs, and pulled out a seat for herself at the table. A very disgruntled Petunia plopped two overcooked eggs and a piece of inedibly charred toast on a plate, and handed it to Lily. Lily eyed the plate before offering a meek "Thanks, Tuney" to her sister. Ever since Lily's acceptance to Hogwarts, the once-close siblings had been on shaky ground. They tried to get along, they really did, but their differences were many and both girls had a streak of stubbornness that made it hard to forgive and forget. Lily silently choked down the black toast, and excused herself from the table. She had packed over the last few weeks; she liked to have time to pack orderly, thus not forgetting things. Her trunk was almost full, but before she shut it, she stuffed in her favorite pair of sneakers, the red and white Asics, and her stuffed dragon, Mr. Foogles. She grabbed her wand (11 inches, cherry and dragon heartstring) off of her dresser, and lugged her trunk toward the door, giving her habitually spotless room one last glance, as if forbidding it to change while she was gone.

The drive to Platform 9 3/4 was silent, Mrs. Evans' usually boisterous personality always dimmed when her first daughter left for most of the year. At the platform, Mrs. Evans sobbed as she hugged Lily goodbye. Lily gave one final wave, then briskly walked toward the brick wall, disappearing from her mothers' view.

Lily boarded the Hogwarts Express, and searched around for an empty compartment, when she felt two slim hands slip over her eyes, and a cheerful, bright voice said "Guess who?" Lily grinned, and turned to pull her best friend, Marlene, into a bear hug. Marlene hadn't found a compartment yet either, so the two girls continued down the train, chattering excitedly about their summers. Finally, they came to an apartment that didn't seem to be packed. Inside, they found two boys sitting on one of the benches, talking quietly. Lily's eyes widened as she took a closer look at the one nearest her. He was _perfect._ He had messy black hair that fell into his pale face, and brown eyes that twinkled in the late morning sun. His jaw was chiseled, and he wore wire-rim glasses atop the bridge of that oh so perfect nose.

"Hello." His voice was strong, yet quiet, and he spoke with a slight awkwardness, as if he was not used to conversing with people. "I'm James. James Potter, and this is Sirius Black," he motioned to the boy sitting next to him, who waved cheekily at them. He was slighter than James, and taller too, and the corner of his mouth twitched up in a seemingly permanent smirk. His hair was the same ebony black, but every strand of it fell perfectly into place.

Potter spoke again. "We're transfer students. From Durmstrang." Lily regained her composure.

"I'm Lily Evans, and this is Marlene McKinnon. Do you mind?" She asked, motioning towards the empty bench.

"Not at all." This time it was Black who spoke, as he motioned for them to sit down. Lily was struggling to heave her heavy trunk into the overhead rack when a pair of large hands removed it from her grasp, and easily placed it on the rack. She looked over to the serious face of Potter.

"Thank you." She said uncertainly. "I could have done it myself, though." The boy stared at her for a moment, and then sat back down stiffly. Marlene and Black were in an animated discussion about Quidditch, both of them being beaters for their teams. Lily tried to strike up a conversation with Potter. "Potter," She began questioningly, "have you been sorted into a House yet?"

"No." His answer was contrite. Black knocked into Potter with his shoulder.

"We're gonna be sorted after the feast, by Dumbledore!" His face turned thoughtful. "We didn't have houses at Durmstrang…We were separated by years…" He turned back to Marlene. "Tell me more about the Houses?" Marlene nodded, blushing a bit.

"Well, to start off with, there's Ravenclaw. That's where you go if you're really smart. Though, not always." She glanced at Lily. "Lily's top of our year, but she's in Gryffindor. Then there's Hufflepuff. Um….How do I put this…" She looked again at Lily, for help, but Lily just giggled. "Well…Hufflepuff's are really nice, but they're not exactly the brightest lot…or the most courageous. But better Hufflepuff than Slytherin. Slytherins are a nasty lot. **(A/N-I love Slytherin! All you Slytherin fans, don't get mad at me! ****J but for the purpose of this scene…) **You don't want to be in Slytherin!" Marlene shuddered, then her face broke into a smile. "The best house is mighty Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! They're daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart!" She sang. Black laughed, but Potter kept his gaze on Lily, which was slowly but surely making her squirm uncomfortably in her seat. She made a second attempt to engage him in conversation.

"Do you know anyone from Hogwarts?"

"One person." His eyes darkened. "But that doesn't matter. You probably wouldn't know him anyways."

"I was prefect last year." Lily started importantly. "I know who most everyone is." Potter sighed.

"He's a Slytherin. His name is Snape. Severus Snape."

**Yay! End of first chapter! Its not very long, hopefully the next one will be longer. Please review! I like any comments, criticizing or not!**

**.one96**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend .sand who gives me amazing ideas and makes sure my bad ideas don't appear on paper. Love ya! Also, to every person who has read this story. Especially to those who have reviewed. Every time I get an alert or favorite notice it makes me smile :) Mwah!~**

Lily sucked in a breath as she looked at the disgust on Potter's face at the mention of Severus Snape. Snape had been her first friend at Hogwarts, and though she disapproved of his friends, they had remained acquaintances over the six years they had gone to school together. She stared haughtily at the boy, but kept silent. She was beginning to think he wasn't worth her attention after all. Lily checked her watch, and realized it was time to go to the Prefects' compartment. She announced her intentions, and blew an air kiss to Marlene, who caught it and threw it back. She was just pulling open the door when, to her utter astonishment, Potter stood up and pulled a Prefect's badge out of his pocket. Lily's mouth fell open, gaping.

"I was hoping you might show me where the Prefects' compartment is?" Potter spoke, and Lily stuttered a reply.

"H-how did _you_ get one of _those_?" She _almost_ wished she could take back the words; they sounded exceedingly impolite. Almost, but not quite. She really was curious. He looked at her seriously.

"I _was_ top student at Durmstrang, and your headmaster and mine seemed to have reached an...agreement about it." Lily barely held back a snort. He was so arrogant! Who did he think he was! Secretly, she was hoping that the other Gryffindor Prefect would be Gideon Prewett, the red-haired hottie whom she had harbored a crush upon since second year, when he had showed her the secret entrance to the kitchens after she had spent weeks searching for it. Since then, they had become quite good friends, and she knew all the castle's hidden passageways as an added bonus.

"Fine. Follow me." Her voice was tight as she led the raven-haired boy down the corridor to the Prefect's compartment where Professor McGonagall was waiting for them. The young professor had arrived as the new Transfiguration teacher halfway through Lily's second year when the 153 year old former teacher had _finally_ passed away. At first, Lily had been suspicious of the woman's abilities as a teacher, but soon had grew to trust and respect her now favorite professor.

She shared a smile with the woman as she entered, and quickly took a seat in one of the eight chairs forming a semicircle. Potter sat directly behind her, and she could just barely feel his breath on the back of her neck. She shuddered, and struck up a conversation with McGonagall. "How was your summer, Professor?" She questioned politely, earning herself a warm smile.

"It was actually quite lovely! Did you know I am now a registered Animagus?"

Lily clapped her hands in delight. "Oh that's brilliant, professor! Will you show me?" McGonagall's face twisted in concentration, and suddenly, she was gone, a small tabby cat in her place.

Just as sudden, the professor reappeared, eyes shining at her accomplishment. "It took me three years, but finally I have my Animagus licence!" Hermione was about to respond when the other Prefects started arriving. She eyed them as they walked through the door, and took a quick inventory when everyone was seated. There were Amos Diggory and Amelia Bones from Hufflepuff, Alice Prewett and Bertram Aubrey from Ravenclaw, and from Slytherin...Alecto Carrow and..._Severus Snape!_

**(A/N-After searching for an eternity on Wikipedia's full list of Harry Potter characters, I found several that either actually did or logically could have gone to school with Lily. Just for a slight overview of those less familiar, and why I thought they would be suitable: **_**Bertram Aubrey**_**-Student during Lily's years at Hogwarts. Once was hexed by James and Sirius, causing his head to grow twice its size. **_**Alice Prewett-**_**Worked as an auror for M.O.M. during the first rise of Voldemort. Actual name Alice Longbottom, Neville's mother. Her last name has never actually been confirmed as Prewett, but it has been assumed, and is such in many other fanfics, so I thought I'd continue the trend ;)...**_**Amelia Bones**_**-Her brother, Edgar Bones, was a member of the OoTP in the first war against Voldy. **_**Alecto Carrow-**_**One of Voldy's Death Eaters, fought in the first war...**_**Amos Diggory**_**-He just seems about the right age :D plus... i like making fun of him!...And I certainly hope all my readers know who Severus Snape is, or I shun you for all eternity! *glares menacingly*)**

Lily's eyes widened when she saw Severus. How on earth did _he_ manage to snatch the badge, she wondered. It wasn't that he was inept at classes, (he was actually quite intelligent) but he had a temper to match Lily's own, and his morals weren't exactly the best. Lily's eyes moved to his fellow Slytherin Prefect, and she changed her mind. Compared to Alecto Carrow, Severus was an angel. She was jerked out of her thoughts when McGonagall began to speak.

"Welcome, Prefects, to your sixth year at Hogwarts. You eight have been selected out of all your peers because you are the brightest, the most responsible, and the hardest working of all. Which isn't saying much for some of you." Lily could have sworn that the professor's eyes drifted towards the two Slytherins, and she smirked at McGonagall's barely concealed audacity. "Both myself and Headmaster Dumbledore expect each and every one of you to set a good example for the younger students, and guide them through the challenges so that they may earn the title of Prefect themselves one day." Her expression turned stern. "The title of Prefect comes with great rewards. Your curfew will be two hours later than the other students, due to patrols, and you will have the ability to give and take points from the houses. However, should you shirk your duties, or take advantage of your rights, you will be stripped of your title quicker than you can wave your wand." She looked every Prefect in the eye. "Have I made myself clear?" Eight students nodded readily, eyes wide, even on the Slytherins. "Good. Now, we will arrive at Hogwarts in five minutes. You will stay here until then, after the feast, you shall escort the first years to the dorms, and then report to the Heads of House in the Great Hall to receive your rounds schedules. Evans, Potter, follow me into the corridor for a moment please?"

Lily sighed, and followed the professor out of the compartment. She knew what was coming. "Miss Evans, seeing as Mr. Potter has just transferred, you will be in charge of showing him around Hogwarts. You two will also be patrolling together." Lily nodded in resignation, and the two walked back into the crowded and now noisy compartment. The Prefects (minus the Slytherins) crowded around potter, battering him with questions. Lily let out a long breath, trying to soothe herself. It was going to be a long year.

**A/N: Well, here's the second chapter! Ok, I know I said this last time, but the chapters ARE going to get longer. I'm just trying to develop the plot a bit more before I really let myself go :) Thanks again to my reviewers :) You don't know how much it boosts my spirits when I get reviews. This is my first fanfic, so I'm still trying to figure out how everything works.**

**Mwah!~ .one96**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: (I forgot on the last chapter, so I'll do it twice now to make up for that) I do not own Harry Potter or Pride and Prejudice (Although I would be completely and perfectly and incandescently happy if I did!) I do not own Harry Potter or Pride and Prejudice (Although I would be completely and perfectly and incandescently happy if I did!)**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Fred, Dobby, Hedwig, and Snape, none of whom should have died. *sobs***

Lily sunk down onto her soft bed in the sixth year girls' dormitory. She heaved a sigh, and covered her eyes with her hand. The evening had started off well, but had soon become a nightmare. Potter and Black had been sorted into Gryffindor, though Lily was not surprised. She had known that Potter was going to be in Gryffindor due to the fact that he was said House's male Prefect, and she had been sure that Black and Potter would stick together no matter what. But that was not the bad part. Oh no, not at all.

"_Alright, first years follow me!" Lily was excited to start her duties, but either none heard her, or they just chose not to pay attention. She opened her mouth to yell louder, when someone placed a hand on her shoulder, and firmly moved her backward. _

"_All first year Gryffindors, lets go." Potter's voice was more quiet than her's had been, yet it seemed to resonate through the room. The first years lined up obediently before Potter, and Lily turned, scowling, to the boy. _

"_I had everything under control!" She hissed at him, but he merely smiled at her._

"_It appeared to me that you needed some…assistance. Terribly sorry." He said in a voice that was not the least bit apologetic. He sounded as if he were trying to contain laughter. His _nerve!_ Nobody humiliated Lily Elizabeth Evans. _Nobody_. She tried to take command again, but he gently held her back. "Maybe I should take the lead until you get yourself under control." She gasped in indignation, and spluttered something about being perfectly fine. _

Now that she thought about it, she must have been a sight to see. Face as red as her flaming hair, and hands clenched by her sides, knuckles turning white. But what he had done after that had made her _far _beyond angry.

"_Seriously, I got this." He continued, and then he reached over, and patted her on the head! Like a dog! She could barely control her temper before, but that pushed her over the edge. _

"_Listen to me, _Potter_." She spat. "I am top student in my year. I have worked my butt off for six years, hoping to get a Prefect letter, and when it came, I was thrilled that my work had paid off. And nobody-NOBODY-is going to take that thrill away from me. Especially not some stuck up, prejudice, snot, who CHEATED his way into the position!" She turned before he could reply, and looked at the first years, some giggling, and some cowering in fear. Lily's voice changed to kindness. "Now, if you will please follow me to the dormitories, you can all get unpacked." This time, they definitely listened, and followed along behind her like ducklings as she led them through the castle, explaining things as she went. Potter was nowhere in sight._

After she had gotten the first years settled, Lily quickly trotted down to the Great Hall to get her rounds schedule. She found Potter waiting for her, as well as Professor Mcgonagall who said nothing at the fact that she had already abandoned Potter, but gave her such a look that made Lily hang her head in shame. She had taken her rounds sheet, and quickly departed when McGonagall took Potter aside to give him a map of the castle.

Lily reached over to where her bag lay, pulling out a slightly rumpled piece of parchment. She and Potter had rounds on Tuesdays and every other Thursday from eight to ten p.m.. She quickly calculated that she would be spending twelve hours a month solely with Potter. Lily pulled the covers up over her head with a groan. She was just about to drift off when she heard a tentative knocking that sounded quite far away. She made her way down to the common room, and realized that it was coming from the entrance. She opened the door to see a weary Potter.

"You never told me the password." His voice was just the slightest bit accusatory, but enough to make Lily instantly raise her guard.

"It was your own fault. I told you I had everything taken care of, but you just had to butt in. If you hadn't, then _you_ would know the password, _I_ would be _asleep,_ and everything would be all fine and dandy." She replied sarcastically.

"I was only trying to help, and you know it." His voice was eerily calm, but was steadily growing louder. "But you're just to proud, aren't you Lily Evans. Too proud to accept help from anyone! And you know what? Its going to be hell working with you this year if you're going to keep acting like you're perfect. Because I've only seen _this _much of you," He held up his thumb and forefinger about a centimeter apart. "and already I can tell that you are nowhere near perfect!"

"Well neither are you!" Lily retorted loudly, in a childish attempt to regain some dignity. When it failed, she resorted to other means. "At least _I_ don't judge people based on a few hour's worth of interaction!"

"Oh," Now his voice was the one dripping with sarcasm, "Please do enlighten me. Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, _Potter._ I'm not the only one you've judged. What about Severus Snape?"

That certainly caught him off guard, but he recomposed himself in an instant. "_Severus Snape _is worth less than the slimiest, most disgusting maggot that you will ever see." His voice was pure hatred. She moved to stand right inside the portrait hole so that she was nose to nose with him.

"Severus Snape is my _friend_."

He pushed her away from him. "Then you're more stupid than I thought." Seething, Lily raised her fist and punched him right in the…hand? He had caught her fist, and was keeping her from reaching him. She raised her other fist when she heard someone softly clear their throat. She looked over at the stairs to see Marlene standing their, looking half dead.

"You've roused all the girl's dormitory, and I dare say half the boys." She blinked sleepily. "Do you mind taking it somewhere else, or being more quiet?" With that she retreated up the stairs. Potter released Lily's hand and pushed past her into the common room. She started after Marlene, but Potter's voice called her back.

"Evans?"

"_What?"_ She hissed.

"The password?"

"_Felix Felicis._" She hurried up the stairs so fast that she didn't hear his soft 'thank you.'

…...

Lily woke to the bright sunlight hitting her face, and a chill sweeping over her body, her face was flat on the firm mattress, and when she opened her eyes, no pillow was in sight. What was in sight was the smiling face of one Marlene McKinnon. Oh, her devious best friend knew her all too well, having removed both pillow and blanket from Lily's bed _before_ waking the redhead up. Lily grumbled something about inconsiderate friends, but reluctantly pulled herself out of bed, changed quickly, and, throwing her hair up into a messy knot, headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

She was just about to take her normal seat in-between Marlene and Mary Macdonald, another close friend, when an enthusiastic voice sounded from her left. "Lovely Lily!" Lily turned and found herself face to face with Gideon Prewett. Mother of Merlin the boy was attractive! Sleek red hair in a shade lighter than hers fell carelessly into his blue eyes, and a smattering of freckles darkened the bridge of his nose and his aristocratic cheekbones. Lily felt blood rushing to her face, and she tried to compose herself.

"Hello, Gideon." She tried to disregard the butterflies that were playing hockey in her stomach.

"Sit by me today?"

The butterflies turned to rhinoceroses. "Absolutely!" She offered him a shy smile, then turned and winked at Marlene, who gave her two thumbs up.

As Lily heaped the delicious food she had missed so much onto her plate, Gideon struck up a conversation. "So, lovely, lovely Lily, how was your summer?

"Truthfully?" She questioned, and he nodded. "Absolutely dreadful!" She was surprised by how easy it was for her to talk with her long-time crush. "Its just awful not being able to use magic at home, and my sister is absolutely horrid! I spent the whole summer being forced to go shopping and do this and that with my mother and Petunia. And, to make it even worse, Petunia is dating this troll of a man named Vernon Dursley. I mean, doesn't the name just put you off! _Vernon._ Who in their right mind would name their child _Vernon_! I think I'd rather jump off a building than be cursed with such and awful name!" Gideon busted out laughing, eyes brimming with tears.

"Y-you are a-amazing, Lily!" He choked out through his laughter. "You could be a stand-up comedian!" This caused Lily to burst into a fit of giggles, but soon they stopped, and her expression was perplexed.

"How do _you_ know what a stand-up comedian is?" She questioned. "You're a _pureblood_!"

"And?" He started, still grinning. "Isn't a guy allowed to study the culture the girl he likes is from?" For being the smartest witch in her year, Lily had a moment of utter slowness, before she looked up at him, a large, yet uncertain grin spreading across her face. Gideon reached out and took her hands. "Lily Evans, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to Hogsmeade in two weeks time?" Lily could barely contain a squeal.

"Yes! Yes, I would love to!" She was grinning wildly, and a large smile lit his face as well. Lily chatted with Gideon about his summer, which was very interesting indeed, involving an enchanted canoe and a flying bicycle. If she hadn't been so caught up in her happiness, Lily might have noticed the raven-haired, bespectacled boy sitting at the opposite end of the table, sending a bitter scowl in the direction of one Gideon Prewett.

**A/N: Here's my third chappie! Longer as promised, though not quite as long as I'd hoped. While my first two chapters were about 1,000 words, this one is almost 2,000. I was hoping to get to 3,000, but I feel like I need to leave this chapter the way it is. Something about the five o'clock in the morning rush of energy after watching A Very Potter Musical all night tells me to leave it…. ;) Oh! So, I messed around with flashbacks in this chapter, and to those who are reading, I was wondering if you preferred all in the present form (like the first two chapters) or partly flashbacks (like this chapter). Thank you to those who have reviewed, so far all positively! It makes me happy!**

**Mwah!~ thechosenone96**


	4. Chapter 4

Lily Elizabeth Evans was officially dating Gideon Prewett. Their trip to Hogsmeade the day before was nothing short of amazing, and Lily still got a lightheaded feeling when she remembered it.

_Marlene looked on in glee as Lily struggled to decide what to wear. "I never, ever, in my whole entire life, thought that I'd see the day when Lily Evans was freaking out about what to wear!" Marlene's shoulder's shook with delight, and Lily grimaced._

"_I am not 'freaking out' as you so eloquently put it. I am making a logical decision about what would create the best combination of comfort and style, taking the weather into consideration." This just caused the brunette to laugh harder as the redhead glowered. She opened the window for the tenth time, making sure the ice cold yet beautifully sunny weather wasn't going to change on her. Under the eyes of Marlene as well as several other sixth-years who were awed that Lily was putting an effort into looks, the redhead finally managed to pick out an outfit. She wore her favorite pair of jeans, the faded blue ones with little red flowers parading in a design down the left side. She wore a crimson, ribbed turtleneck under a light blue windbreaker. And, trying for something different, she discarded her favorite red and white running shoes for a pair of black flats. _

_She rushed to the Great Hall through one of the passageways that Gideon had showed her over the last two weeks, arriving just as he did. "Hello, beautiful! Are your ready for an amazing day?" Lily blushed but nodded, taking his arm when he gallantly offered it. He led her first to Honeydukes, where they purchased an ample amount of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and Chocolate frogs. He lead her back up the street the way they had come._

"_Close your eyes." His excitement was evident, but Lily was uncertain. _

"_Why?" She questioned, and he sighed exasperatedly._

"_Don't you trust me?" She nodded, and obliged to his request. He guided her over some rough ground, but his supportive arm kept her from falling. He finally let her open her eyes. They seemed to be under a weeping willow nearby the shrieking shack. Gideon had conjured a picnic table cloth and a bouquet of yellow roses which he handed her. They had talked and talked, never running out of topics, as it got later, the duo made their way back to the Three Broomsticks for a warm butterbeer. _

_They were silent as they walked hand in hand back to Hogwarts, and towards Gryffindor Tower, but before they reached the common room he pulled her off to the side. He seemed nervous, all of a sudden._

"_Lily?" He started, "I had a really great time tonight, and I...I think I really care about you, and, well, this was the first date I've taken a girl like you on, and I was wondering..." He paused as if he was going to say something else, but seemed to change his mind, "if you had a good time." Lily smiled up at Gideon, then raised herself up on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek._

"_Gideon, I had an absolutely wonderful time. Was there something else you wanted to ask me?" She continued innocently. He smirked happily._

"_Will you be my girlfriend?" He looked at her honestly. _

"_Yes."_

Just thinking about it gave Lily shivers, and she pulled her quilt up to her chin, and tried to close her eyes when she realized that no one was in the dormitory. Slowly, Lily sat up, and looked at her clock. It was eight oh four. On a...Monday! Lily raced to her trunk, and pulled out the first articles of clothing she could find. Then, dashing through another secret passageway, she flung herself into the Potions classroom right as the bell sounded. She hurridley made her way to her seat by Mary, and pulled out a piece of parchment and her favorite spell-checking quill. She was just uncapping her bottle of ink, when Mary leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Lils, what in Merlin's bloody name are you wearing?" 

For the first time the absolute absurdity of her clothing sunk in. She had completely forgotten her school robes, and was wearing a pair of bright red short shorts with big blue hearts on them, and a green Christmas-themed sweater with little reindeer on it whose noses were charmed to glow. She groaned, and hunched over to hide herself as best she could. She jumped when she felt breath on her ear.

"Here." She turned around to find James Potter holding out his robes to her. She eyed him quizzically before determining that now was _not_ the time to be questioning his motives. She took the robes with a quick "thank you" and swung them onto her gratefully, covering up her embarrassing outfit.

Potions went slightly uneventfully, with Slughorn jabbering on. The man was far too excited about the subject, in Lily's opinion. It was true that he doted upon her in a fatherly fashion, but bloody Merlin, one could only take so much of his enthusiastic explanations before their brain simply stopped working. Lily's mind was so fried that she didn't even notice when Gideon came up behind her until he slung his arm around her shoulders. She smiled up at him and he leaned down, but then his nose wrinkled. "Are those _Potter's_ robes you're wearing?" He questioned in a disgusted tone. She was shocked.

"What's it to you!" She replied angrily. Lily knew that Potter and Gideon hadn't been on the friendliest of terms ever since the beginning of school, but she had never questioned it. Gideon had been the best looking, funniest, most chased after guy in Hogwarts until James Potter had transferred. And that Sirius Black kid. Now Gideon wasn't Hogwarts' 'Hottie.' Or even Hogwarts' next best looking guy. He was now third. A position that wasn't awarded a title. She could see how he might be resentful, but looks weren't all that mattered. She would pick Gideon over James Fitzwilliam Potter any day. Potter and his quiet dignity bugged Lily to no end. He refused to argue with her. No matter what she did. It seemed that the redhead would go out of her way to upset him, but he would just keep his calm facade, and stare at her with those calculating brown eyes. It had become sort of...a goal...for her to get a reaction out of him. She was jerked out of her thoughts when Gideon spoke quietly.

"You're _my_ girlfriend. You shouldn't go around wearing random mens' clothes."

Lily let her temper get the better of her. "I can wear whatever I bloody want to, Gideon Prewett!" She turned, and stormed off towards Transfiguration. McGonagall approached her desk as she sat.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Lily turned her face up to the professor.

"I'm just confused," she muttered, and McGonagall patted her reassuringly on the shoulder.

"I'm always here for you to talk to..." She trailed off.

Lily smiled. "I might just take you up on that offer one day." McGonagall winked at Lily.

"Please do!" The professor made her way up to her desk. When everyone was seated, McGonagall began speaking. "I have a new assignment that I'm going to be giving out today. As this is your sixth year, you have neither O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s, and instead of assigning you a final, you will spend the next month and a half working on a project with an assigned partner. You will have to design a living space, then live in it for a week to prove it is livable. You may be as creative as you like." She looked straight at Lily, who smiled. She was desperately excited for this challenge. Finally a chance for her to do whatever she wanted. Surely her partner would follow her lead, as she was top of the class. McGonagall continued. "To ensure that the work is done equally, I will be splitting you up according to ranking." The professor began reading off pairs, but Lily wasn't listening. She glanced around the room, wondering who she would be with. Maybe Gideon's cousin, Alice. "And finally," Lily's head snapped up. "at the top of the class, tied with 113% in my class, Lily Evans and James Potter."

**A/N: Sort of a mediumish chapter. I am drowning in ideas for a ficiton that I have been writing for months, and my wireless is down, so I have limited time I can write on house computer. I cranked this out in three hours while listening to the Wicked soundtrack ;) I hope you all like it. Please review, it makes me smile :D**

**Mwah!~ thechosenone96**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know it' been a while (ok, ok, a very long while) since I've updated, and I really am sorry. This chapter is for BlueSkies13 who convinced me to continue this story. Since it's been so long, here's a little recap of the last chapter: **

_"I have a new assignment that I'm going to be giving out today. As this is your sixth year, you have neither O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s, and instead of assigning you a final, you will spend the next month and a half working on a project with an assigned partner. You will have to design a living space, then live in it for a week to prove it is livable. You may be as creative as you like." She looked straight at Lily, who smiled. She was desperately excited for this challenge. Finally a chance for her to do whatever she wanted. Surely her partner would follow her lead, as she was top of the class. McGonagall continued. "To ensure that the work is done equally, I will be splitting you up according to ranking." The professor began reading off pairs, but Lily wasn't listening. She glanced around the room, wondering who she would be with. Maybe Gideon's cousin, Alice. "And finally," Lily's head snapped up. "at the top of the class, tied with 113% in my class, Lily Evans and James Potter."_

_In the name of bloody Merlin- _Lily's mind blanked as she slowly turned to look at the bespectacled boy sitting across the room. He stared straight ahead, no reaction to the news that had Lily turning red with a combination of anger and despair. There was no way that arrogant idiot would listen to her ideas at all! McGonagall finished up her speech by allotting them the rest of class to "gather your minds, and get to work!"

As soon as it was apparent that Lily was not going to be the one to move, Potter grudgingly walked over to her desk. Lily looked at him coldly. "You forgot your seat."

"My mistake." With a unhumanlike grace he pulled his wand out, and, with a flourish, a scrap of paper on the floor had turned into a chair almost identical to her own. "So, I suppose you're not going to let me have any say at all in this, are you?" Lily spluttered, trying to pretend that that was not exactly what she had been thinking. "I can read you like a book, Miss Evans. But I daresay, my input would be…..beneficial in a project such as this. I am quite…._adept_….in the subject."

"And I'm not? What are you implying, _Potter_?" She spat.

"Nothing. I'm implying nothing. Shall we start then?" The smug look on his face was almost too much for her, but, glaring at him all the while, she began to relay her ideas to him. After the remaining fifty minutes had passed, they were down to two ideas: Lily's, a house modeled after one she had once seen in a botanical garden, filled with windows and light, and the roof a carpet of vines itself, and Potter's, which Lily in fact found quite intriguing, although she wouldn't admit it to herself, let alone him. Potter had come up with the ingenuous idea of crafting a house at the bottom of the Black Lake. It would, of course, need to have a continuous air supply, as well as a grindylow-free way of entering the house.

"Evans, just listen to me a second. _Everyone _is doing something _flowery_!" Lily was about to contradict him, but she looked around. Alice's group had drawn up the plans for a tree house, and the pair to their right had sketched out what looked like a giant rose bud, with a door and windows in the side. Potter gave her a _look_, as if to prove his point, and continued. "So get off your high horse and realize that once in your life maybe someone has an idea a little more creative than you. It doesn't mean that you aren't smart, it doesn't mean that you aren't capable, but sometimes you could ask for some help!" The redhead looked as if she might explode, but reluctantly sank low into her chair, before sticking out her chin haughtily.

"Fine. But if we fail, it's _your_ fault." She retorted immaturely.

"I'm willing to take that risk." Lily's eyes narrowed at the barely concealed grin on his face, and the unmistakable humor in his words. "So," he continued, "when do we start?"

Mere seconds after the bell sounded for lunch, Lily was out of her seat, waving hurriedly goodbye to the Professor, and leaving the classroom in a state of frustration and mortification. Lily Evans's ideas did _not_ get shot down that easily. _But…_ she conceded reluctantly, _I suppose that they just did…._. So caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice the quick footsteps catching up to her, and when she did, it was too late. A rough hand veered her off her track and into one of the alcoves off of the hall, overlooking the lake.

"You've been avoiding me." Gideon's accusatory voice came from Lily's right.

"Gideon." The accused said, turning on one heel to face him. "For Merlin's sake, its been _one_ class."

"I don't care. Its Potter, isn't it. You like him better than me."

Lily's irritation began to show in her voice. "Gideon, if you paid an ounce of attention to the world around you, you would know that I have no feelings for Potter of _any_ kind, let alone romantic ones! He's a complete git! Really Gideon! And I thought _girls_ were jealous!" Gideon spluttered for a moment.

"Well—I'm your boyfriend! And don't forget it!" Before she could reply, he had stalked away from her, hands clenched by his sides.

If Lily had been paying more attention, she may have seen a darker head disappear the other way, head lowered at the words she had just spoken about him.

Back in her dormitory, Lily burst into tears. She wasn't used to having so much drama around her, let alone being at the center of it. She quickly wiped her eyes at the sound of soft footsteps approaching; she had thought she was alone.

"Lily?" A voice inquired, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Emm, its just you." Lily smiled up at her friend Emmaline Vance. "I'm fine, really, just having a bit of a moment."

"I think I may have some news that will cheer you up." The girl was thin and had long black hair that rivaled Lily's in wildness. "Guess who asked me to the Yule Ball?" This sparked Lily's attention immediately. Emmaline had always been on the shy side, with few if any romantic interests.

"Oh my Merlin, Emm! Who is it? When did they ask you? What are you going to wear?" The raven haired girl grinned shyly at Lily's enthusiasm. It's that boy that just transferred here. Sirius. Sirius Black." Lily smiled. Sirius was nice enough. Even though he was a bit of a prankster. And he did hang out with Potter. But yes, aside from that, nice enough. Emmaline continued. "He asked me during charms today. We were charming pigs to fly, and his crashed through a window, and in the middle of all the tumult, he just up and turns to me with this giddy grin on his face, and says 'Hey Vance, want to go to the Ball with me?' I swear, it was the strangest, out of the blue, unexpected—" She was cut off by Lily throwing her arms around her.

"Emmm!" She squealed. "This is so exciting!" Emmaline kept smiling, and all of a sudden both girls collapsed back on Lily's bed in a fit of giggles, before going down to lunch together.

No sooner had they entered the great hall, when none other than James Potter planted himself in their way. "Evans, I was thinking we should start on our project this afternoon. It would be to our advantage to have the weather nice for the first few days." Lily agreed as she eyed the great hall, the ceiling sunny without a cloud in the 'sky.' Turning away from Potter, she found herself face to face with Severus Snape. Emma silently excused herself.

"You're doing a project with Potter." He stated blandly.

"Yes, Sev. I'm doing a project with Potter."

"Don't let him fool you. He's no good."

Now, Lily was confused. "What do you mean?"

"His father and mine were boyhood friends. Potter and I grew up together, friends as well. Shortly after I was ten, his father got very sick. On his deathbed, he left the estate to Potter, but bequeathed a sum of money large enough to pay for Durmstrang to me. But Potter never let me have any of it. He informed his mother that I had lied, and on his orders, she cast my family away, informing the world that my father had tried to steal their fortune. Soon, my father was unable to get a job anywhere in Germany, and we had to move here, to England." Lily looked at the boy sorrowfully, outraged at how Potter could have done such a thing. She peered over Severus's shoulder to see that very person, seated silently at the Gryffindor table, but looking over at the pair of them, distain plastered across his face.

**A/N: Sorry if it seemed short, finals are next week and I have very little time right now. I cranked this out to show you all that I haven't given up on this story, and will definitely be writing on a more regular basis once school cools down. Heyyyyy that rhymed. Haha. **

**Mwah~ thechosenone96**


End file.
